


Wade Too Deep

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: how about emotionally manipulative severich?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade Too Deep

“So you want… You want me to leave him?” Richard stops the insistent rocking of his hips. His eyes, the same ones that were closed in pleasure a second ago, are open now, and they’re looking at Severin. 

Severin decides to back track.

“It’s not that I  want  you to leave him, love,” Severin tries again. Saying things gently has never been his strong suit and he’s cursing himself for it now. “I just don’t think that staying here is healthy for you.”

Richard’s hands had been open, planted on Severin’s chest for leverage, but now he curls his fingers in towards his palms. He’s avoiding eye contact and Severin knows that in a few seconds he’ll change the subject the way he always does. Confrontation has never been Richard’s strong point and even though Severin knows why, knows that it’s a defense mechanism shaped from years of having to distract Jim from his rage, it’s still annoying. 

Richard frowns. “You couldn’t have brought this up later?”

“I figured now is as good a time as any.” Severin shrugs. He goes for the sweet smile he pulls every time Richard is mad at him, the one that makes the lines around Richard’s eyes go away, but it doesn’t work. He’s looking at Severin, unamused. It’s a little unnerving being pinned down by Richard’s eyes. Though they lack Jim’s particular brand of brutal intensity, Richard’s eyes always manage to make Severin feel like he’s disappointed him somehow. 

He hates that. 

“Really?” Richard hisses. He shifts pointedly, rocking his hips forward and back once. They both gasp. Richard digs his nails into Severin’s chest. “You thought it was a good time to have this conversation now? While your cock is buried in my arse?”

And there’s the distraction tactic. 

“Yes,” Severin says. He plants his hands on Richard’s hips and thrusts up into him. Hard. Richard visibly bites back a groan and Severin smirks. Two can play at that game. “No time like the present, right?” He tenses, ready to push up again, but then Richard’s hands are on his hips, holding him back. 

Severin frowns and looks up at Richard, an argument already on his tongue. He stops.

Richard’s face is sad. 

It is supremely unfair. 

“Richie…” he starts. Regret twists inside of him. He should have waited.

“Sev, you know I can’t,” Richard interrupts. “Jim is...he’s my brother. He’s all I had for a long time. He took care of me. Leaving him would be ungrateful. I can’t do that. We’ve talked about this.”

“And you always say you’re going to start pulling away and you never do,” Severin finishes for him. He sits up and takes Richard’s face in his hands. His thumbs brush over his cheekbones and Richard leans into the touch. “Rich, he has Sebastian now. He can do without you.” 

Richard’s eyes go wide and Severin, once again, backtracks. “Not completely! I mean… You could move out at least!”

“Severin, we have the flat to ourselves tonight,” Richard says. His eyes are closed, his jaw is tense, and Severin wishes they could just talk about this without emotions getting in the way. “Can’t we just enjoy it?”

Richard isn’t looking at him, which means Severin can let the exasperation show on his face. 

“It’s amazing,” he says after a moment, quiet. “How it feels like he’s still here. Even when he’s gone.”

“Sev, don’t--”

Severin plants his feet on the bed and twists, flipping the two of them over. As much as he loves watching Richard ride him, loves to watch his face as he takes control, loves to hear him get loud as he takes exactly what he wants, he knows when a situation calls for something else. 

Richard gasps as the position forces Severin’s cock deeper into him and he wraps his legs around Severin’s waist, drawing him in. 

Severin leans down on his forearms and grinds his hips against Richard’s arse, knowing that it’s one of the things that makes Richard aching and desperate. 

“Rich, please,” Severin breathes. He nestles his face into Richard’s neck and rolls his hips back until only the head of his cock is inside of him, before sliding back in. He sets a slow rhythm, just the way Richard likes. “It could just be us,” he whispers. “Just the two of us, like this, all the time.”

Richard goes pliant against him and Severin feels the moan start in his throat before he hears it. 

It sounds wrecked. Severin can’t tell if it’s because of his words or his movements, but he doesn’t care. He needs Richard to hear him and if he has to do this during sex then he might as well. He did start it, after all. He might as well finish it. 

“We could have a life together without him, Rich,” Severin continues. “Our own flat, our own food. You wouldn’t have to check in with him all the time. You wouldn’t have to deal with him and my brother taking over the flat. You could decorate my place however you like. I don’t care. Just… Please, Rich.” 

He picks up his pace and presses his lips against Richard’s. His lips are soft and he opens his mouth to bite at Severin’s lips, a little more harshly than usual. He meets the movement of Severin’s hips with increasing desperation and Severin smirks. He has him. He  hopes he has him. 

“Please, Rich,” he says again. It’s becoming a mantra. “Please, I want… I want you. Just you. All to myself.”

“Sev,” Richard gasps. His eyes are wide and melting, and Severin wants to believe it’s because his words are actually having an effect. Richard slides his hand into Severin’s hair and presses his heel into his lower back. “I’m...fuck, I’m close.” 

Changing the subject. Again.

Severin pulls back and rests his head against Richard’s collarbone. He sighs, closes his eyes, and accepts defeat for tonight. “Do you want to come, Richie?”

“Please,” Richard gasps. He sounds relieved. And why shouldn’t he? His tactics have worked again and Severin is a fucking fool for him. 

Richard’s cock brushes against Severin’s stomach with every thrust and Severin knows that it must be torture. He takes pity and reaches between them. He brushes his thumb over the head of Richard’s cock and spreads the precome over him to slick the movement of his hand. Richard jolts against Severin. All it takes is one smooth up-down stroke and Richard is tensing, arching his back, and coming hard against Severin. 

Severin smirks, but it lays flat on his face. The smugness he usually feels is nonexistent. Instead he feels hollow. 

Richard stretches underneath him, eyes half lidded in satisfaction, his lips quirked in a small smile. 

“Keep going, Sev,” he murmurs. He purposely clenches around him and presses his hips forward, taking Severin’s cock deeper. “Come on love, let me feel you come.” 

Severin is tempted to pound him into the mattress, to just fuck him until the whole conversation is forgotten. His cock had been aching only a few moments ago, and he should be close - he always is after watching Richard come - but now the feeling is gone completely. He wants Richard so much, but he’ll never have him completely, not as long as Jim is around. 

And if his brother has any say in it, that will be a while. 

“Sev,” Richard says. He curls his hand around the back of Severin’s neck, just holding him. Severin looks at him and he  wants  so badly to be able to claim him, to be able to call him his alone. 

“We have tonight,” Richard is saying. He presses his lips against the side of Severin’s neck, trailing up to his jaw. “That’s all we need, right? I’m all yours all night.”

And Severin, damning himself, can’t help it. 

He slams his hips into Richard and lets himself drown. 


End file.
